One and The Same
by katana3700
Summary: She wasn't as beautiful as Lady Zhen Ji, wasn't as strong-willed as Sun Shang Xiang, Wasn't as innocent as the Qiao sisters, wasn't as intelligent as Lady Xing Cai. She was Ming Wei younger sister of Dian Wei. She was Aya Cao Cao's personal spy.
1. Ming Wei and Aya

Chapter 1- One and the Same

She wasn't as beautiful as Lady Zhen Ji or the famous Diao-chan, wasn't as strong-willed as Sun Shang Xiang of Wu or Zhu Rong of the Nanman tribe. She wasn't as innocent as the Qiao sisters, Da and Xiao of Wu, wasn't as intelligent as Lady Xing Cai or Yue Ying of Shu. She was Ming Wei, younger sister of Dian Wei. She was Aya Cao Cao's personal spy.

"I'll kill for you, only you my master" the raven haired girl stared down at the marbled floor. Her hair was tied in a low braid that trailed down her back and away from her face. A pattern of black marks starkly shown in swirls around her right eye and cheek. Her skin was tanned like a peasant and she looked like an Amazon standing next to the concubines and high ranking officials castle dwellers. She was dressed in a black dress that stopped at her thighs so it wouldn't hinder her in a fight. Her legs were wrapped up in the same black cloth like stockings and her right arm was wrapped up in bandages. Wei's leader Cao Cao sat triumphantly on his throne staring at her with his beady black eyes. Like a hawk watching a mouse ready to swoop down and kill it in an instant.

"That's what I like to hear Aya" he said and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her. Quickly she stood and hurried out of the marbled room. Sima Yi, Cao Cao's chief strategist watched her slender form slip behind the wooden door. A cruel smile played on his lips.

"She is a good spy, we can use her for the plan" he said with a sickening tone to his voice. Cao Cao turned towards his strategist and glared at him.

"You seem to praise her a lot; I know she is the best. She will be the key to bring down Wu and Shu. They have bothered me enough, it is time I unite the land and rule over all the territories." Cao Cao said waving Sima Yi away.

"I trust you can fix any flaws in the plan Sima Yi" Sima Yi bowed to his ruler and disappeared out of the throne room and headed towards his study.

"Ming Wei!" The said girl turned around and smiled as General Zhang He reached her side. He was graceful as always his robes fluttering around him like he was constantly locked in a dance. The sight almost made Ming laugh. Though after being in Cao Wei for a couple of years; Ming had gotten used to the sight of the general in strange outfits and makeup. Along with the occasional dance, posture, and vernacular.

"You were neither on the training ground nor in the stables, I thought you had died" Zhang He joked with a teasing smile. His weapon Phoenix Talons were resting at his side ready to be drawn if any battle were to occur. Ming Wei shook her head a smile playing on her pale lips.

"General Zhang He, I am not always confined to the stables. I was out on personal business" she stated softly, but still sarcastic enough to make her point known.

"You are usually away for long bouts of time on your personal businesses" he whined. She had to admit General Zhang He's whining was enough to make her mentally gag and physically grimace. It was like a two year old child whining for candy. Ming Wei seriously hated children; the things were just gross and didn't heed any advice given.

"Oh General Zhang He I do not mean to worry you, How are the steeds doing?" she asked recovering from her sour face. Zhang He shrugged in utter confusion. Of course he wouldn't know a thing about horses. Zhang He only focused on 'beautiful things'. Yet how could he not see the beauty in those majestic creatures? "Then I should go attend to them"

A smile graced Zhang He's lips which made Ming Wei smile as well. She loved General Zhang He a lot. Though at times he was enough to drive her crazy and make her want to go on a killing spree. He was one of the only officers to treat Ming reasonably well. The others just ignored her or made her life hell. They often complained when their horses were not treated as well as the others. The thing was that Ming treated every horse the same as a human being. She bowed to Zhang He and began to walk away a job settling in her mind and giving her nagging orders to fulfill.

"Ming Wei you really should put your hair up sometime instead of having it lie limp down your back" Zhang He called. Ming Wei turned towards the general again and pulled at her loose locks.

"My hair is not limp General Zhang He" she said defiantly then without another word, she walked towards t he stables. Turning the corner of the hall Ming almost ran into someone squarely in the chest, but she quickly veered to the right and spun into a pillar. She straightened herself out and looked at the man she almost ran into.

"Oh I'm so sorry General Xiahou Dun" she spoke in a timid, apologetic voice and stared down at her feet. The man scared her to death with his tall and intimidating stature. He didn't yell at her or glare, just merely grunted. Ming Wei figured he hated her after she spilled tea on him in the mess hall. He responded to her apology with another grunt. The worldwide language of guys, a language no woman would ever understand. Ming walked around him and bowed again. Then she turned and scampered off down the hallway.

Passing a door on her way to the stables Ming momentarily stopped. Debating with herself she finally raised her hand and knocked. Several minutes transpired before the door opened up. In that time, Ming was able to fully enjoy and relish in the sight of the giant oak door. The craftsmanship of it was beautiful, but not one for being an architect Ming just stared as her sarcastic thoughts ensued. The beautiful Zhen Ji wife of Cao Cao's son Cao Pi stood in front of her, her hair pinned up in a perfect ornate twist and her makeup perfect as usual. She was dressed where as her husband sat on the edge of the bed without a shirt on.

"I am so sorry if I had interrupted Lord Cao Pi, Lady Zhen Ji" Ming Wei said and bowed respectfully to the couple. Ming Wei timidly stepped past a waving Zhen Ji and stood near the door. The room was large, larger than Ming's and her brothers combined. The color scheme was a contrast of blues no doubt Zhen Ji's doing. Even their bed was larger than Ming's and Dian's combined. Plush pillows were scattered about and a large vanity mirror sat on the east side of the wall. Doors leading to a balcony were left open on the West side of the room. Ming secretly looked around reveling in the luxuries of the rich and powerful, but she would be dead if caught. Not by Cao Pi of course he had no need for such frivolities. No she would be murdered by Zhen Ji, the female whom everyone respected and loved, it was Zhen Ji's ideas and she would never want anyone to copy what she had done. No one moved for what seemed like hours until Cao Pi lost his temper.

"Well what is it Ming Wei your presence here irritates me" he barked out sitting on his bed like a throne. Maybe he was just practicing; it was a good place to practice. A bed is much more comfortable than the actual throne chair. His wife moved to his side. Ming Wei stared at the pair. Such a beautiful and yet dangerous pair. Everyone in Wei would never compare to Cao Pi's conniving nature even if they were combined. Zhen Ji's beauty and brains were things any girl would want yet could never achieve.

"Lord Cao Cao is planning on sending Aya out on a mission to Wu" she spoke cautiously. "Somehow the plan involves Shu as well"

"Father is sending his personal spy to infiltrate Wu…how is this important information Ming Wei it happens all the time" Cao Pi growled out irritatingly.

"He's sending her there to stir up a fight" Ming Wei sighed out.

"To cause a fight how is that going to further our takeover of the territories? Father is losing his mind in his old age" Cao Pi stood up and paced back and forth.

"Why not send Aya to kill both Sun Ce and Liu Bei?" Zhen Ji asked. Ming Wei shrugged and looked longingly at the door to get away from these two. It was a mistake coming here and telling them this, but she was in league with both of them. Ming would rather have Cao Pi on the throne than his father.

"I don't really know I don't get all that political stuff" Ming Wei said and turned towards the door. "I just care for the horses" after those words, she left in a hurry. When the door closed Cao Pi sat back on the bed and placed his head in his hand.

"What I don't get is how a horse mistress can disappear for days on end and acquire this type of information" he spoke out. His wife shook her head slightly. Oh what her husband did not know.

Ming Wei stood in the stables and stared at all the horses whining in their stalls. A horse whining was nothing like a child, Ming actually welcomed it. Satisfied with her work of all the horses brushed out and fed, Ming turned and walked outside into the night air. The moon was out high in the night sky. It was a starless night in Wei, but it was always like that. Like the stars were hiding from them, fearful of their power. Taking a deep breath Ming Wei found she was content with staying near the stables. She often spent nights in with the horses. They calmed her down and gave her a chance to think straight. Horses were majestic creatures, often fearless when it came down to things.

"Another night in the stables Ming Wei?" she turned towards the male voice.

"Master Sima Yi" she said softly bowing towards her superior. Actually almost everyone residing in the castle were her superiors save for the maids and cooks. She shook her head back and forth. "I was contemplating it actually" The strategist stepped up beside Ming and looked up at the sky. His purple robes a striking contrast to Ming's dark blue robes. "If I may inquire Master Sima Yi as to why you are out here, I would have figured you would be in your study going over battle strategies and notes"

"I came to see you Ming" Sima said with a smile. She couldn't be sure whether it was a genuine smile or a fake, plastered one. Sima Yi was brilliant at deception and could trick even the most intelligent of enemies. He stepped near her, took a strand of her hair, and twirled it around his fingers. Ming Wei made no move towards him nor away. She stood still in the moonlight with her superior.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here to see me" Ming Wei said with a small voice. Sima Yi chuckled. A rare occurrence with him, usually he was stoic and sometimes cruel. Discomfort began to settle into her stomach, becoming a permanent resident whenever she was in the presence of this tactician. Ming sent him a smile and then bowed his grip on her hair loosening and her locks slipping out of his fingers.

"I do think I will return to my room now if that is alright Master Sima Yi" Ming looked at him to see if he would protest but he said no such thing nor betrayed the answer on his face. He just merely nodded at her. "Good night Master Sima Yi"

"Good night Ming Wei" Sima bid her good night and stalked off towards his study. She couldn't help but think of him as a serpent. Ming headed off towards her chamber for a nights rest. She needed it for tomorrow was a war meeting where Cao Cao would rattle off his newest plan on taking out Wu and Shu. The plan that was most certainly thought up by Sima Yi and this plan would most certainly involve Aya.

Aya stood at the windowsill and stared out into the night sky. She soon grew bored and took a seat on the windowsill to start sharpening her knives. They would need to be sharp and clean for her next mission. A proper working weapon would ensure the mission to go smoothly and the kill to be clean and easy. She wouldn't have to sit in the targets quarters and repeatedly stab them, giving the guards more time to get there and hinder her escape. She traced her fingers over the polished blade, it glinted in the moonlight. Aya's eyes scanned out her window and to the stables, a smile gracing her lips.


	2. Aya's Mission

Chapter 2- Aya's Mission

Aya walked down the stone walls of Cao Cao's fortress in He Fei. Her raven locks were pulled into a tight braid down her back. She wore an owl like mask- with dyed feathers on the side- across her eyes exposing the lower portion of her face. Her owl wrapped feet almost soundlessly pattered on the stone floor offering the only noise in the fortress. She was on her way to receive the impending mission from Lord Cao Cao. Dian Wei, her brother would be at Cao Cao's side holding his giant ball and chain. Sima Yi would be on the other staring her down with his cunning eyes. A shiver passed down her spine. She knew she would probably loath this new mission as much as she loathed soldiers yelling at her about their horses. Aya stopped outside the door to the war council room. Muffled yelling indicated a major argument was ensuing. Sliding open the door she was hit fully by the sound wave. Quietly she slipped inside and stepped up behind Xiahou Dun.

"We need to take Sun Ce out. Liu Bei is easy enough to handle" Xiahou Yun stated, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"Why get our hands dirty when Aya can stir them up without their knowledge?" Zhang He spoke with his ambiguous robes swishing around.

"Aya is not efficient" Xiahou Yun yelled out.

"You might want to hold that tongue of yours. Aya does not like one speaking in an ill manner about her, especially in front of her" Zhen Ji spoke nodding her head towards Aya. Everyone turned to the ninja.

"I'm as efficient as is needed as my mission requires me to be" she spoke in a low, chilling voice. Stepping around Xiahou Dun's chair she made her way up to Sima Yi's seat. Taking a one knee stance she focused her attention to her lord.

"Orders?" she asked. Cao Cao looked at his generals and Lieutenants before glancing at his assassin.

"You will go to Wu and gain their trust, you will turn their attention to Liu Bei's traitorous actions, then you will go to Shu and turn their attention to the threat of the Sun family" Cao Cao said. "We must divert attention from ourselves." He spoke hurriedly like he was late for another meeting that would not take place after he walked out of this one.

"If they do not listen, kill them both" Aya nodded.

"As you wish Lord Cao Cao"

Ming Wei stood outside the war council room leaning against a marble pillar. Her robe like dress brushed against her thighs in the traditional Wei blue. Her raven hair par usual was left loose to flow down her shoulders and back. Her boots clicking impatiently on the floor. When the doors opened she watched the soldiers file out grumbling to themselves. When Sima Yi stepped out Ming Wei made a move towards him. Upon reaching his side, she noticed she was beaten to the punch. Xiahou Dun stood beside Sima Yi arguing about one of the territories. They barely glanced at her before resuming their fight.

"If we take that territory their defense will crumble" Xiahou Dun stated. Sima Yi appeared to contemplate it, but it was a show.

"I do not agree" he said dismissing the idea. He turned to Ming and smiled.

"Ming Wei what an honor to have you appear out of the stables" he spoke with a tongue like a serpent. Xiahou Dun nodded to her, grunted a hello and walked off towards the training fields. Ming Wei followed Sima Yi towards his study.

"How exactly am I supposed to gain their trust?" Ming asked looking to her superior.

"Use your charm, pick up your weapon and agree to fight for them" Sima replied.

"Do I go to Wu first or Shu?"

"It does not matter, only tell me who you choose so I know where to send the messages" Ming nodded and stopped right outside his study. She was waiting for him to go in so that she could go to the stables. She had to care for the horses, and then get ready for her mission. Planning it out down to the T would take up too much time. She would be an old woman by the time all the kinks were worked out. That's just how things were, she was going to have to wing this one. Sima Yi decided to take a piece of her hair and twirl it in his fingers. Ming looked him in the eyes and gave a small smile.

"I will be sure to inform you where I am going" she said and started to pull away from him. Sima Yi reached forward and took a hold of her arm. He pulled her closer to him.

"Master Sima Yi?" Ming questioned. The way he looked at her just then made her shiver in fear. He took her by the arm and pulled her into his study.

Dian Wei was pissed. He rushed down the hall as fast as he could. Everyone moved out of his way as quickly as possible. Nobody got into Dian Wei's way when he was pissed. He was known for killing anyone who looked at him wrong. He would kill that strategist if what the maids said were true. If that Sima Yi had his sister in his study, Dian would pull that serpents head off and parade it around on a stick. When he reached the study he pounded open the door. It almost flew off its hinges. There stood a terrified looking Ming Wei pressed up against one of the desk, her robes half open and pinned there by Sima Yi's body. Both looked towards the door.

"Dian?" Ming questioned. The brute growled and moved towards them. Grabbing his sister's arm, Dian pulled her out of Sima's grasp.

"Dian what are you doing?" she shot a second question. Dian raised his weapon. As he readied to kill the strategist a small sniffle stopped him. Turning he stared at his younger sister. She had righted and retied her robes.

"Dian Wei don't you do it, I'm fine" Dian shot a glare at the chief strategist.

"Don't ever touch her and don't ever look at her, or I'll kill you" he growled out, and then he dragged Ming away.

"It wasn't what you thought brother, don't kill Master Sima Yi" Ming pleaded, her watery eyes staring at the bodyguard. Dian Wei grunted and left her in her room for the night forbidding her to head to the stables. Ming Wei pulled out a washcloth and started scrubbing off the marks on her face. It would be odd to wear her family markings in the guise of the graceful assassin of Wei. Her two persons must never cross over for she feared what her brother would think.

Aya stood at the gates of He Fei, dressed in her unusual assassin attire, black ninja pants, owl wrapped feet and an owl wrap top. She would not wear her usual attire on these mission, someone would point her out easily. Her friend Zhang He at her side.

"Don't forget to send in your report, I know how you like to go under the radar" he said slapping her on the back.

"Tell Sima Yi I have decided to infiltrate…."

"Aya!" The raven haired girl turned to Lady Zhen Ji and Lord Cao Pi.

"My lord and lady" Aya spoke calmly, respectfully while bowing. Lady Zhen flashed her brilliant smile at the assassin.

"Do be careful Aya we need you for killing" Aya nodded and again bowed to both husband and wife before mounting her steed Willow. She wasn't as fast as the famous Red Hare but she was as quick as any warhorse. Aya patted Willow's neck and took up her reigns. Looking down to Zhang He she flashed him a smile before nodding. No one could see the brightness in her eyes due to the owl mask she wore.

"Wait Aya where is it you are going?" he asked.

"Wu" was all she said before kicking Willow in the side and taking off.

Several days transpired before she reached Wu. Aya pulled off her owl mask to avoid suspicion. No one in Wu hid their face, making it all the more difficult for her sunken feelings. If they memorized her face and figured out she were Wei's assassin she would be done for and would no longer be able to hide. She wrapped her braid up and pinned it to the back of her head appearing more regal. Urging Willow to go on Aya stopped at the gates of Jiang Dong.

"You're not a merchant, state your business" a guard yelled at her.

"I am a girl who wishes an audience with Lord Sun Ce" she said trying to play the part of a higher positioned lady. Her darkened skin however contradicted her aura. Both guards started to laugh.

"Yeah right what's the real reason you're here?" the second asked. Aya sighed, her quick mind coming up with a more reasonable excuse.

"Sorry bad joke, I'm visiting family, my aunt is sick" she lied. They let her through without further incident but she heard them snicker as she rode past. Aya rode up near the main palace, she knew that if she could get in she could seek out Sun Ce and infiltrate Wu.

"Hey move your horse out of here" a voice screamed at her. She averted her attention to an incoming soldier. One she's met before on the battlefield. She dismounted and waited for the infamous pirate Gan Ning's approach. When he reached her, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get your horse out of here shorty" he ordered.

"I'm not short, and I have a name" she hissed. He grunted and glared at her. "I am Ming Wei and I wish to speak with Lord Sun Ce" she said and mimicked his posture.

"Sorry Mouse I can't let you in"

"My name is not Mouse" she said stomping her foot down like a child.

"Why do you wish an audience with my brother?" Ming turned her head to face another man walking up. He had brown hair the top part of it pulled up in a ponytail while the lower half remained free. The air about him screamed prominent family but his tanned skin screamed peasant or soldier. Then his questioned clicked. Brother, Ming turned and gave a polite bow. Putting on her charm she smiled at him.

"You must be Sun Quan of Wu" she said. He too crossed his arms over his chest, though he did not seem mad as the blonde pirate.

"I hear that Wu allows women to fight and is a fair faction to fight alongside. I wish to offer you my services, I am a fighter as well as a horse mistress" she said.

"Shu and Wei use female soldiers" Gan Ning stated in a huff.

"While that may be true, Wei is not as fair as you and Shu….well, while their hearts are in the right place, their values and goals do not coincide with my own. Please I do not wish to see Shu wipe Wu out" she trailed off planting the first seed of deception in Wu's brain.

"Liu Bei is planning on wiping Wu out…." Sun Quan began to trail off into his thoughts. As he snapped out of it, both he and Gan Ning shared a look and turned towards the girl.

"Come with us"

Ming Wei hurried down the hall not stopping for anyone. The curious onlookers didn't make her stop to answer any questions they may have had. She had gone through plans in her head but never had she anticipated that a wedding would be her downfall. She reached the room she was given and slammed the door shut like any angry three year old would. She scurried throughout the room, trashing it till she found the blank piece of paper she desired. Pulling out a quill she dipped it in ink and began to write out the major problem in the plan.

Sima Yi,

Wu is planning on wedding Shu by marriage of Sun Jian's daughter Sun Shang Xiang. They are to enter into an alliance. In light of this new information I believe it would be too risky to continue with the original plan. In Wei's best interest I shall kill both leaders.

She folded the letter and burned the edges of the paper, and then she sauntered to the open window and let out a screeching whistle. A bird of prey dived down into the room and patiently waited for Ming. She tied the letter to the bird and sent it off to its destination.

A quick knock at the door startled Ming and cautiously she walked over to it. Opening it up she encountered a small girl with brown hair and a large smile on her face.

"Hello you must be the new recruit and horse mistress. I'm Xiao Qiao" she said in a hyperactive tone. Ming stared at the girl as they were the same height. Always had she heard the Qiao sisters were very beautiful and innocent. She had prayed she would never meet them lest it be on the battlefield to kill them.

"Ming Wei" she murmured quietly.

"Where are you from? Why did you leave? What weapon do you fight with? How old are you? How good are you at taking care of horses? Do you have any relatives? Why did you come to Wu? You'll like it here. Everyone is so nice and nonjudgmental. You have pretty hair; I wish mine was dark like yours. How come your skins all tan? Is it from working outside with the horses all the time?" Ming was hit with question after question and statement after statement. She stepped backwards out of surprise but Xiao took it as an invitation and sauntered into the room. Settling herself on one of the chairs she looked at Ming expectantly to answer all of what she had just asked. A softer knock was heard and Ming silently thanks the heavens as she turned to encounter a taller girl. She was darker haired and more fair; almost prettier and more regal than either girl in the room. With a more sophisticated posture than Xiao or Ming. Beside both girls, Ming felt odd. Back in Wei she was the tannest person in the castle but all the women had a complexion. These two looked like ghosts compared to her.

"Xiao Qiao I'm sure she is tired and wishes to rest" Da Qiao reprimanded her sister. Da apologized to Ming and dragged her sister away. Ming shut her door and lay on her bed. Closing her eyes her subconscious brought her back to Sima Yi's study.

_Sima pulled Ming into his study and shut the door. She sashayed over to his desk and sat on the only clear spot. She watched him move toward her slowly. When he reached her she waited until he initiated the kiss. It seemed only to begin before he stopped and looked at her. Absentmindedly he fumbled with her robe opening it up. Ming stared at him with worry._

"_I want you to help me Ming" he said._

"_With what Master Sima Yi?" _

"_Cao Cao needs to disappear. Wei needs a new stronger leader" At that statement Ming gasped in shock and a look of horror crossed over her features._

"_Master Sima….." she didn't finish. At that moment her brother Dian Wei burst into the room. Ming stared at her brother in shock then noticed her predicament. Dian came at them; he gripped her arm pulling her behind him. She felt like her arm was being ripped off._

"_Don't you ever touch her __and don't ever look at her, or I'll kill you" Dian growled out. Ming seemed to blush at his comment then the last part struck her. She sniffled and watched Dian step dangerously close to the strategist. _

"_Don't do it brother, I'm fine" she said as reassuring as she could. He turned towards her and reached out. Taking her arm he began to drag her away leaving Sima Yi to stand in his study smiling like a snake._


	3. Wanna Bet?

Chapter 3- Wanna Bet?

A loud knock on the door woke Ming Wei. Quickly she crossed the room and opened the door. In shot Sun Shang Xiang the only daughter of Sun Jian.

"Close the door quickly" she said in a hurried tone. Ming shut the door and watched the princess of Wu pace back and forth. Xiang looked at her and watched Ming try and cover the bandages wrapped around her upper body.

"Did you get hurt we have great medics here that could look at your wounds" she said stepping forward Ming grabbed her owl wrap on and placed one of her daggers into the belt of her ninja pants.

"I'm fine" she said quickly pulling up her raven hair into a ponytail. She slipped on her spiked boots and stretched.

"Do you need something?" she finally asked. Xiang shook her head.

"I'm hiding from my brothers" Despite her contradicting herself Ming let her stay. Ming leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. A second knock came to the door making Xiang freeze.

"Who is it?" Ming called out inclining her head as she did so.

"It's Sun Quan" came a muffled voice. Ming opened the door doing her best to block Xiang from his view.

"I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen my sister?" A brief thought of turning her over to her brother flitted through her mind, but Ming realized she needed an ally in Wu right now. "No I have not" she said shaking her head.

"I've not been out of my room" She saw the worry flash through his eyes and for once Ming felt a bit of pity for her enemy.

"I'll keep an eye out though" she said placing a hand on his arm. Before Sun Quan could say anything Ming closed the door. Xiang was still staring at her. Ming felt her other side twitch and reach for the knife on her hip but she kept control and smiled at the princess.

"So is there anything to do around here?"

The sound of metal clashing on metal found its way to her ears and Ming stepped out into the morning sunlight to watch strategist Lu Xun fighting his master Zhou Yu.

"Go Lord Zhou Yu" Xiao Qiao cheered her husband on.

"Go Master Lu Xun" Ming yelled out. Unfortunately that caused Lu Xun to look back and lose focus. Zhou Yu knocked him down.

"Ming Wei!" Xiao waved at her.

"Did you come to train Lady Wei?" Lu Xun asked.

"Yes I have" she replied.

"It's going to wait" Zhou Yu said.

"Excuse me?" Ming asked.

"You weren't brought in as a soldier but as a horse keeper" he said.

"The hell I was" Ming muttered. Zhou Yu looked at her for what she took as hate.

"I'll show you where it is" Lu Xun offered.

"Don't bother" Ming snapped yanking out her dagger and throwing it at Zhou Yu.

"How about this Master Zhou Yu…I defeat you and you take care of the horses today" Zhou Yu scoffed.

"You'll surely lose"

"We'll see"

"You missed a spot" Ming said chomping down on an apple. Zhou Yu growled but began clearing out horse shit. His wife Xiao Qiao giggled, kicking her feet back and forth. Ming, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiao all sat on a bar of the horse stable watching Zhou Yu cleaning it.

"You have a hard job Ming" Xiao said. Lu Xun had left a while back, far before the fight to study under Lu Meng.

"It's not that bad"

"There you are Sun Shang Xiang" Sun Quan came out of nowhere and took the princess by her arm.

"Hey let me go" she screamed. Sun Quan caught sight of the chief strategist.

"Why are you cleaning stalls Zhou Yu?" he asked confusion on his face.

"Ming Wei defeated him therefore he has to do her job" Xiao said.

"How did she do that?"

"Skill" Ming said cutting off the two girls who were about to speak.

"I don't wanna go to the dress fitting" Sun Shang Xiang yelled.

"You have to" Sun Quan retorted.

"Wanna bet? How about this I defeat you and you help Zhou Yu clean the stalls and Lady Sun Shang Xiang doesn't have to go to the fitting" Ming said.

"Fine" he agreed.

"Brush those coats I wanna see these horses shine boys!" Ming yelled out. The men of Wu grumbled and started re-brushing the horses. The women of Wu watched over their progress.

"How the hell did we get wrapped into this?" Gan Ning asked. Ling Tong shrugged.

"What happened?" Ming turned towards Lu Xun, Lu Meng, and Sun Ce.

"They all lost a fight with me"

"She cheats" Huang Gai yelled out. Taishi Ci agreed with him.

"Don't scare the horses" Ming snapped.

"How did you do it?" Sun Ce asked.

"Wanna take a bet?" Ming asked eyes glinting.

"How about this I win you let the boys off for the day, you win and I'll help them" Lu Xun said. Ming Wei stared at him for a moment weighing her outcomes.

"Fine"

They stood opposite each other in the afternoon sun. Ming pulled out her twin daggers watching the beautiful blades glint in the light. Lu Xun took hold of his sword and they circled around the ring.

"If you get knocked out of the arena you lose" she said.

"Okay" Lu Xun agreed. Ming began to walk forward and watched Lu Xun drop into a defensive position. As she reached the middle of the ring she dropped the knives letting them clatter away, dropped to her knees, and started coughing. It didn't subside quickly so Lu Xun ventured closer to see if she were ill.

"Lady Ming Wei are you well?" he asked. Ming looked up with fire in her eyes and sent a kick to his chest. Lu Xun stumbled backwards and Ming shot at him brandishing her daggers. As she sliced at him, he blocked. Ming sent another kick at him hitting him in the shoulder. He fell backwards, dangerously close to the edge. Ming jumped into the air to bring her daggers down for the kill. In a matter of seconds, Lu Xun brought up his feet and kicked Ming Wei in the stomach sending her tumbling out of the ring and onto the grass below.

"Oh no Ming Wei!" the younger Qiao ran from her place in the stands over to the Wei assassin. Ming took her hand and with her help stood.

"Very well the boys don't have to work anymore" she said.

"That was an amazing fight" Sun Ce exclaimed.

"Thank you Lord Sun Ce" Ming bowed politely.

"Now I must go finish my work and redo the men's work it was not properly done" Ming felt Wu's soldiers for the horses.

"Is that how you defeated them?" Ming Wei paused in her work to watch Lu Xun walk into the stables. She continued on with brushing her horse's coat.

"Maybe" Lu Xun seemed to study her, and then studied the horses.

"You treat them as humans"

"They deserve to be treated as humans" Ming countered. "They are magnificent creatures, loyal and calming"

"One thing is bothering me Lady Ming…was that cough part of a tactical move to gain the upper hand?" Ming Wei shot him a smile.

"You are a strategist Mast Lu Xun?" she questioned, without missing a beat he agreed.

"Then you should already know the answer" Finishing Willow, Ming put the brush away.

"Weren't you there for the first fight?" Ming asked thinking back.

"You should already know the answer Lady Ming" she turned and stared at his grinning face. He was handsome; more so than she thought at first glance. His skin was as tanned as hers making her feel like she was talking to an equal. His brown hair was shorter than most men in Wu but it was a cute kind of shaggy cut. The white mark under his eye made her think of the bottom half of a sun. Suddenly Ming missed having her family's markings on her to define her. She envied her brother who got to wear his all the time.

"It was a feat how you defeated Master Zhou Yu" Lu Xun's statement snapped Ming out of her thoughts.

"The nerve of that man" she growled out huffing. She started sulking at the statement he made earlier. She was not a "horse keeper" the tile is horse mistress and she was as good as any soldier, better in fact. They were expendable, she was an assassin. Ming shook her head to clear her thoughts and noticed worry written on Lu Xun's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Master Zhou Yu is not a bad person…you'll grow to like him" he said. For a moment Ming secluded herself in her mind. No she would kill him. After that thought she entered back into reality.

"Okay I'll believe you this time" she said with a plastered on smile.

"It's time for dinner, come on I'll show you where the dining hall is" Lu Xun said. It was then Ming noticed she had not eaten all day. It wasn't unusual for her to not eat.

As she entered the hall with Lu Xun a wave of sound hit her. Wei was more of a keep to yourself and trust no one nation, everything was quiet unless a fight broke out. The room was divided like Wei, almost a carbon copy. The royal family and their wives, the generals and chief strategists, and then the regular soldiers. Ming looked at Lu Xun a little scared to see him reading a scroll. Where the hell had he gotten that? Was there a secret compartment in his robes?

"Come on" he lead her over to the generals table shared with the strategists. Ming watched an array of emotions flow onto their faces as she settled on her rice. How could a girl let alone a horse mistress beat them and rope them into work, then criticize them in front of their Lord? Yes Ming would have to plant the seeds of deception quickly. She looked to her right to notice Lu Xun bent over a scroll, his food untouched.

"Master Lu Xun? Why are you not eating?" she asked. Once she had watched Sima Yi not eat for days on end and he got sick. Lu Xun either didn't hear her or just ignored her. She nudged him with her elbow. Startled he looked up.

"If you don't eat, you'll get sick" she said.

"Wow glad someone is watching out for you Lu Xun. Watch out he can be a handful" Lu Meng, an older fighter and strategist said. Ming Wei looked up at him. He was ruggedly handsome for an "old man". His messy dark brown hair was loose in the front and ties back in a low ponytail. Ming resisted the urge to run her palms across his face to feel his rugged features and stubble hair. As Lu Xun started to eat his rice Ming Wei, satisfied resumed her eating.

"For a horse mistress you sure can fight" General Ling Tong said sending Ming a smile. She looked up at him and politely smiled back. A lot of men in Wu were handsome. Ming felt a little jealous of the Wu women; they could see these men every day. A loud sigh escaped her lips.

"is something bothering you mouse?" pirate Gan Ning asked with a mocking laugh. Ming Wei shot him a hateful glare.

"Shut up pirate" she hissed out. Gan Ning seemed to glare back.

"Where are you from exactly mouse?" he asked.

"My name is not mouse it's Ming Wei" she huffed. Earlier it had occurred to her to use a fake name, but Mind found no point in it. She would have slipped up eventually in disguise and the suspicion would surmount against her.

"you know you remind me of someone and your name seems familiar" Ling Tong said. He stared intently at her. Ming looked away from him and the pirate and focused on her rice.

"Hey you never answered where you were from" Taishi Ci said. Ming looked up to notice the stares.

"Um I'm actually from Cheng Du" she said lying through her teeth..

"So you are from Shu" Lu Meng said.

"It explains your hostility" Lu Xun said. Internally Ming Wei sighed in relief. She had avoided a fiasco. Inhaling the rest of her rice, Ming stood up.

"Excuse me" she said quietly and left. She retreated to the training grounds. Pulling out her throwing knives, Ming began to desecrate the straw dummies. Striking one in the head Ming managed to take it clean off.

"You're very skillful for being a horse mistress" Ming spun around and watched Zhou Yu's approach.

"Even horse keepers are trained to fight" she answered.

"But not specialized skills, they are trained basic fighting not in knives like an assassin. Tell me Ming Wei, who are you really?"

"I am Ming Wei Master Zhou Yu, and I believe your suspicions are misplaced" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. Zhou Yu took note of her tone and actions.

"If you cause strife in Wu I will kill you myself" he stated.

"Try and catch me" she hissed. Gathering her knives Ming Wei stalked off to her room. That was why he was the main strategist. She didn't figure he would catch on so soon, this is why she never did undercover missions, it was get in and get out, clean cuts, no evidence. When she got to her room a letter was lying on the window sill tied to a messenger. She freed the bird and set it off. Opening the letter she recognized Sima Yi's eloquent cursive.

"Do not stray from your post Ming Wei, the leaders are not threats as of now, our biggest threat is Cao Cao do you really think he is fit to rule the united land. You signed up for this; soon we will need you in Cao Wei again"

Ming burned the letter. She wanted to analyze it but protocol was to be followed. Sima Yi seemed scattered in his thoughts. Something was going on in Cao Wei. A rapid knock at her door had her trudging over with a heavy stomach. Opening the door she met Sun Quran's worried face.

"The horses are loose"


	4. Tangled Web of Lies

Chapter 4- Tangled Web of Lies

"Whoa girl calm down" Ming Wei held her hands out in front of her. Willow, her horse reared up in fear. As the battle mare resumed her normal stance Ming walked up and touched the nose of the beast.

"It's okay sweetheart" she whispered.

"Is she the last one?" Ming turned to Sun Quan. It was a miracle Willow didn't run back to Cao Wei in the scare.

"Who let the horses out, who did this?" she questioned a spark of anger flaring up. The nerve of this sole person; causing her to have extra work. A confused look crossed Sun Quan's features.

"No one knows" he answered, shaking off the venom from her tone of voice.

"Let's get her back where she belongs" Ming said applying the leading rope to her horse. She followed Sun Quan back to the capitol and to the stables. Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu all waited for them.

"The others went to turn in for the night. All the horse chasing tires people" Sun Ce said with a humorous smile. Ming did not find this funny in the least, but of course Wu's leader would. He didn't have to chase the stampeding beasts down. That and Wu soldiers seem to take things lightly at heart. Back in Wei Cao Cao would've issued someone to find out what had happened, and someone would already be held responsible and punished. Cao Wei was efficient, while Wu was….well ineffective.

"How did they get out?" Ming demanded eyeing Zhou Yu suspiciously. The chief strategist needed to be kept in check now that he was suspicious of her.

"No one entered the stables or left. No one saw anything" Lu Xun said.

"Nothing is broken so someone obviously let them out!" she snapped. Leaving them she led Willow in and put her in her stall. Taking off the leading rope she hung it on the wall and walked back outside with a scowl on her face.

"Why the hostility Ming Wei?" Lu Xun asked when she exited the building.

"They could've gotten hurt" she answered without skipping a beat.

"The people or the horses?"

"Both master Lu Xun"

Ming looked at them, her eyes lit up like flames. Sun Quan put his hand on her shoulder.

"They weren't hurt, we got them back its okay. Calm down Ming Wei" Why hadn't Zhou Yu said anything about her affiliation to Wei? Ming smiled at Sun Quan.

"I think I'm a little tired. I'll be going to bed now" With that Ming walked away from the men of Wu.

Once the first rays of light entered her window, Ming Wei awoke. Sitting up she stared into the eyes of a messenger falcon from Wei. This was how Zhou Yu knew she was Wei. Ming made a mental note of it and untied the message.

Ming,

We need you back in Cao Wei, a rebellion is about to start

Zhang He

The message was short and sweet, like Zhang He was. Ming read it over a second time before letting the bird fly empty handed out the window. Why would they need an assassin to come fight off the rebellion? The Wei forces were capable enough to handle it; unless there was more to it than that. Was this what Sima Yi was talking about needing her? Was this the time when he would try and kill Cao Cao, Wei's greatest leader? She didn't get a lot of time to think this over, because as she watched the fire embers eat the last of the note, her door was busted down. Zhou Yu was leading the assault.

"Take her" he ordered his face dark with anger. Two soldiers subdued her easily in her shocked state of being. They then dragged her into the throne room where she faced the Sun family, the strategists, and the generals of Wu. Upon seeing her in custody Sun Ce's eyebrow raised in question.

"Zhou Yu what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I have some distraught news for you Lord Sun. Ming Wei is not from Shu at all. Contacts in Shu have never heard of her. She is a spy from Wei; a messenger falcon has been spotted in her vicinity countless times. The type of bird used in Wei to communicate. We caught this bird as it was leaving" he motioned for a soldier to come forward. The man did carrying a dead falcon in his arms.

"It was shot out of the sky as it left her windowsill" Zhou Yu stated looking at Ming for any hint of emotion.

"Can I speak to defend myself Lord Sun Ce?" she asked her voice perfectly level and the epitome of calm. Sun Quan leaned over to his brother. Their hushed whispers were incoherent.

"Very well let her speak" Sun Ce said. Ming stared at Sun Quan, his jaw set in anger but his eyes sympathetic. She would not take this lightly, she had found a weak point in Wu and it was just so close. Choosing her words carefully, Ming started her explanation.

"I will admit that I have lied. I am not from Cheng Du but in fact from Wei. I am Ming Wei, a servant of Cao Wei, but I fled from there. Cao Cao is a ruthless leader!" she began letting fake emotion leak into her features and voice. Taking note of who was believing her she played the helpless servant role.

"Those messenger falcons are from Wei, but they were sent by my friend in the capitol. Rumors of rebellion are starting to surface and I believe my friend has no reason to lie to me" Zhang He's face appeared briefly in her mind and she smiled. Zhou Yu glared at her darkness descending on his features.

"She's lying"

"No I'm not, now would be the perfect time to surmount and army and take down Wei!" she said stepping forward, only to be brought down by soldiers. Why was she telling them this? It was to keep herself alive, she had to stay alive.

"Why should we trust you?" Sun Ce asked leaning forward. Good question.

"I do not think she's lying" Lu Xun stepped forward. Always one to believe the good in people when it's not there.

"She's been caught and wants to live; she would not give us false information"

"Then the next question is why are you here?"

"To get back at Cao Cao" Ming said letting venom leak in. "He must be killed"

"We should execute her" Zhou Yu said stepping forward.

"No!" she screamed. "Why kill someone who's valuable?"

"You deserve to die!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"She's right" Lu Meng took his turn to step forward. "All she's guilty of is lying"

"You said you fled from Wei, and want to get back at Cao Cao. That makes no sense" Zhou Yu said viciously.

"I had to flee. I was the horse mistress for Wei's high generals like Zhang He. On the side I was part of the rebellion group looking to take down Cao Cao. He has reigned for too long and must pay for his grievances on our people." She said tangling her web of lies. Zhou Yu's face did not falter. One more step would have them trusting her again. Ming hated to give away this information, it just might kill her.

"I was trained as an assassin in the rebel group. It was my job to kill Cao Cao in one of the nights. The night I was supposed to do the deed, someone betrayed our group and tipped them off, as I snuck into his chambers our rebel camp was attacked by Zhang He and his men. I was met by Sima Yi, Cao Cao, and Dian Wei in his chambers where I was almost killed. Having seen my face, they knew I was a threat to them and tried to kill me. I was the only one of that group to get away…" Ming let herself trail off allowing two tears to drip from her eyes. Now the question was, had they bought it? Looking up Ming surveyed the room. The majority had bought it.

"And that's why you are so good with daggers, despite being a horse keeper?" Sun Ce asked.

"Mistress, and yes" she said. "It was the only reason I could use to get close to Cao Cao"

"And this rebellion?"

"I do not know when it will start, but I for one will be going back to Wei to attend the battle and take Cao Cao down. Join the rebellion group, help us" she said directly to Sun Ce. He seemed to regard her faked plea with consideration.

"What is the name of this rebel group?" he asked. Ming closed her eyes with a sigh trying to remember any names of any rebel groups she had taken down.

"Jin" she said opening her mouth ready to say another name. Where had that come from? Ming stared at Sun Ce levelly to appear confident and knowledgeable. What the hell? Why Jin? Mentally she slapped herself.

"Jin?" Ce looked at his brother and advisors.

"We've never heard of you before"

"We're underground….." Ming said looking down at her feet.

"Say if we do believe you…" Zhou Yu said.

"You should" Ming snapped.

"How do we even know she's telling the truth?" Zhou Yu said sneering at her.

"If we attack and there is no rebel group there….we'll know she was lying….we can kill her then" Lu Meng said. Ming felt relieved. Zhang Xiu and Hu Chu were plotting the demise of Cao Cao that much she knew. She was going to kill them before they had a chance to kill her master. She served Cao Cao, she served Wei. She had to keep both of them safe.


	5. Battle of Wan Castle

Chapter 5 – Battle of Wan Castle

"Hey Ming Wei watch yourself" Zhang He commented knocking back a Wu soldier's sword.

"Zhang He" she called back startled, shocked her Wei friend stood so close on the battlefield.

"If we play this right we can take out Wu as well as the rebelling peasants, then you can return home here" he said. Somehow after she left Ming Wei's close secret spread like wildfire throughout the castle. From Zhang He's brief reunion, she had learned her brother Dian had rampaged through the palace calling for Cao Cao to pull her out. Aya was a part of Ming meant to be kept secret, Now she felt naked under the Wei generals gaze. They knew everything now; no longer will she remain the invisible horse mistress or Dian's sister. She is now Wei's assassin Aya, generals wanting to spar would be lining up.

"Ming stop spacing" Zhang He was at her rescue once again flinging a Wei soldier away from her. Soldiers on both sides grew confused when they saw her. Wei soldiers not wanting to hurt an asset and Wu soldiers quizzically glancing at the girl who proclaimed her love for Wu. Ming herself didn't know who to attack.

"Ming!" he was yelling her name in confusion. Turning Ming met the eyes of the younger Sun brother.

Earlier:

_We have to subdue Cao Cao's bodyguard Dian Wei to take him out" Ming's ears perked up at her brother's name. She still couldn't believe she had fooled them, but she was alive and grateful her plan had worked. They still didn't know that she was the famed assassin Aya. The little they knew the better for all parties in this transaction. Ming sat up a little straighter and stole a glance at the strategists. Lu Xun's brows were knit together in concentration as he glanced over the map of Wan Castle. In less than two days Wu will clash against Wei to try and take out Cao Cao. Zhou Yu looked up from a scroll and met her eyes, her hues widened in surprise. _

"_Well Ming Wei, since you know Wei so well, you should know the generals" he said straightening and crossing his arms over his chest. Ming felt her body react to the threat, her instincts kicking in raising her head higher in a sense of authority._

"_Yeah so?" she asked defensively, eyes narrowing. A hand found its way onto her shoulder. She looked up at Sun Quan, his presence giving her a calming effect. _

"_Calm down Ming Wei, we just need some advice okay?" he stated in a soothing way. Ming shook off any inclining thoughts of smiling at him and looked back to the three strategists._

"_The castle is the easy part, the layout very simple. Your main problem is the general's of Wei." She said dismissively like it was common knowledge._

"_Well then…" Zhou Yu said glaring daggers at her. As far as he was concerned she was still a threat, oh how right he was. Ming took a more timid approach this time, just like earlier._

"_Well….Dian has a drinking problem, maybe you could spike his drink with some sort of sleep potion" she said._

"_Poison will work" Zhou Yu stated._

"_No!" the harsh tone came out much too quickly and Ming bolted upright from her chair. Her eyes were on fire for a minute before she extinguished them._

"_You can't take him out completely. He only needs to be out of commission for a little while, then you can hire him once Cao Cao is gone" she said. Casting a pleading look towards Sun Quan she watched his eyes swim with emotions ranging from confusion to empathy. The timid card had worked once again._

"_We might be able to persuade him to join our side" Sun Quan said._

"_You think he would join Wu, let alone a rebellion group like this woman claims she's in?" Zhou Yu snapped at Sun Quan._

"_Watch it Zhou Yu" Lu Meng said in his luscious voice. Ming almost slapped herself. What the hell was wrong with her mind today, let alone her body? Her damn female instincts were getting in the way and the aroma coming from being so near Lu Xun threatened to suffocate her in a sea of giddiness. What the hell was wrong with her? She coughed fearing the men around her could read her mind._

"_Are you getting unwell Ming Wei?" Lu Xun asked stepping closer to her. Her face reddened a bit. _

"_No I feel fine" she stuttered out and turned from him quickly. She walked over to a window and peered out into one of the peach gardens. How could she persuade them not to hurt her brother? She wasn't going to come out and say, Hey don't hurt him he's flesh and blood. That wouldn't work, but maybe some manipulation on her part would…_

"_I've got it…" she said turning around to face the men. Walking back over to them she smiled._

"_Dian Wei has a drinking problem, he loves drinking, it's a weakness….If we get him drunk enough he'll be passed out and we can carry on through Wan castle" she explained._

"_Okay…how do we get him to drink?" Lu Xun asked._

"_Leave it to me" Ming said. _

"_No" Zhou Yu said flatly._

"_Look, I know that castle better than any of you, I know where his quarters are, I'll slip in and get him passed out, then I will come back to the main lines and proceed with the attack. I'll be back twenty minutes before you strike" she said smiling innocently._

"_She's right, she knows the castle the best" Sun Quan said._

"_I don't like this plan" Zhou Yu stated._

"_You're opinion is noted Zhou Yu" Sun Ce said. He turned to Ming._

"_Very well, Thirty minutes before the attack you will be back in main camp where we can keep an eye on you" he said. Ming swallowed nervously, 10 minutes shaved off. She prayed she could make it in time._

"_Ming you're back!" Dian looked relieved when she slipped into his room. She smiled at him, her marking back on her face and her hair loosely falling down her back. It felt good to be home, if only for a bit._

"_Brother" she said sitting down on his bed next to him. Dian patted her on the head like a little girl. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were Cao Cao's assassin…" he said going for the throat._

"_Let's talk about that tomorrow brother; I'm tired from the trip. I came to drink with you and celebrate my return" She said softly reaching for his rather large container of alcohol._

"_Okay, Tonight we drink" he said happily. They shared the container in silence, then another and another. Ming made sure to cut herself off but encouraged her brother to keep drinking. This was the worst betrayal of her life. Inside she felt like breaking, like crying and stopping her brother. She wanted to tell Dian everything and then go straight to Sima Yi and tell him of the impending attack. But no one else in Wei knew she was here, and she was going to make sure her brother couldn't tell anyone. He'd be safe, passed out in his room while they took the castle. Then she'd plead for Wu to protect him and plead with him to join them out of safety._

"_I'm tired Ming" Dian said gruffly setting the empty container on the floor by his bed. _

"_Okay brother" Ming said smiling sweetly at him. "Let's get you to bed." Ming stepped out after the bodyguard was out cold. She had three minutes until her time ran out. She looked down the hall toward Sima Yi's study. She yearned to walk in and warn him, but she couldn't do that. Sending up a prayer to the god's she turned and went to meet with the Wu warriors._

"Move forward men!" Lu Xun said pushing his troops forward. They fought the Wei soldiers with such fierceness Ming wanted to stop and watch.

"Ming" she was being shaken. Turning she looked at her Wei friend again.

"I'm sorry Zhang He this has to be convincing" she muttered as she swung a dagger in his direction. He jumped back and followed her glance towards the Sun brother.

"Ming you can drop this charade now, fight with us again" he said. Ming smiled sadly at him. She had to protect her brother.

"Wei won't win this battle Zhang He" she said knowing it was the truth. A rebel group had shown up but it wasn't the one she said. Knowing she was in deep shit with Wu made her want to switch sides but doing so would only get her killed.

"We will win, Ming Wei, join me in this glorious battle" Ming pushed him away again.

"Run Zhang He, go quickly take Cao Cao out the rear entrance, no one is there, I've cleared it out." She whispered slashing at him again. Zhang He retreated and Ming knew he would do as she told him. A hand found its way onto her upper arm. She was yanked around and faced the younger Sun.

"What are you doing Ming, you let him go" he said.

"No I didn't I got distracted momentarily and he slipped out of my sight. I'm on your side remember!" Ming hissed at him trying to pull out of his grasp. Sun studied her eyes as if he was trying to see through her lies. It was becoming so much easier to get lost in the pools of blue that were his hues. She was jolted back when a Wu soldier crashed into both her and Sun Quan.

"Let's go" she said standing up and pulling Sun Quan up with her.

"We need to push forward"

"We've broken through the door!" There was a triumphant cheer through the Wu crowd.

"Get back!" someone screamed from the main gate. Ming turned towards the gate hearing the screams of dead men.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Let's find out" Sun Quan said pulling her along.

It took longer to reach the main gate than normal, for they were fighting off Wei soldiers left and right. Ming felt like apologizing to all the soldiers she hurt. Never again would they hold her in the same regard, even if she were on undercover orders. When they reached the front gates all was quiet. The Wu soldiers seemed to cower in fear at a bloody heap on the ground in front of them.

"What is that?" Ming asked stepping forward. Zhou Yu shot out of the crowd and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You said he'd be out of the picture!" he yelled at her placing his blade at her throat.

"What are you talking about" Ming cried out trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He pushed her forward towards the heap and Ming tripped over it. Sitting up she looked at the bloody mass of flesh that used to be a body.

"He came out swinging, using our own soldiers as his weapons" Zhou Yu said angered. Ming looked at him still not figuring it out. Nothing was clicking.

"I have to thank you though, his being drunk helped us take him down" Zhou Yu smiled, it rivaled even Sima Yi's snake one. Ming looked down at the body again. Taking away the pikes in its back and the blood. There lay her loving brother Dian Wei. His body was crumpled and twisted in precarious ways. Even like that, Mind knew he was no longer part of this world. Ming's eyes widened. Never had she seen her brother like this. He looked peaceful almost like a sleeping angel. Tears flooded her eyes. She tried to protect herself by telling Wu about the attack on Wan castle. She tried to save her brother by getting him drunk and taking away his weapons. In the end all she did was cause her brothers demise. If Dian wasn't drunk, he wouldn't have been delirious and dead now. A scream found its way to her throat but came out in a strangled cry. The tears broke through and flowed down her face. For once Ming didn't care that her cover was blown. She would gladly die and join her brother. It was her fault he was dead, Ming Wei deserved to die.

"No!" She screamed and flung herself over his body gripping onto his clothes like a little girl; hissing at anyone who came close.

"You've killed my brother!" she screamed at them glaring like a mad woman.

"What are you talking about Ming Wei?" Lu Xun stepped forward. Her glare turned to him.

"I am Ming Wei, Dian Wei's sister and Aya Wei's assassin" she declared curling up against her brother.

I am Ming Wei and I am ready to die


	6. Shu

Chapter 6- Shu

She had been extracted by Zhang He before anyone had a chance to react to her screaming like a madwoman. She had blown it with Wu. Ming wasn't there long enough to gain much trust and didn't have a crushing effect on them as she left. The realization of her alliance wouldn't faze them one bit. Zhou Yu already suspected her and his suspicions would gain him the rights to 'I told you so'. Although Ming Wei didn't care that her plans failed greatly, her only focus was on the matter at hand. Her brother's death. Cao Cao led his forces back to the capital Xu Chang where he was set to give a short memorable speech in Dian's honor. She stepped out of her room and into the morning sunshine. Clad in robes of black, she looked up into the dark sky and sighed. The sky was shedding tears for Wei's fallen soldiers, her brother among them. Ming strolled forward as slowly as she could her black braid swaying back and forth over her spine. Stopping in front of the open council room door she found herself debating inwardly. She could go in and face what she had done or she could run and hide away in the stables. Surely the horses would be more forgiving than Dian's peers.

"Ming Wei" his serpentine voice slithered over her spine causing her to shudder uncontrollably. Sima Yi placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her through the door.

"Such a shame, your brother was a good soldier; too bad it's your fault he's dead" the strategist's words caused Ming to stiffen up like she was frozen in ice. This creature that she admired had just belittled her for her mistake. She knew she deserved it but to hear another say it caused her to want to fight back with her reasoning. Reasons that were not good enough.

"Ming Wei" all at once Ming unfroze herself to receive a sympathetic hug from her nephew, Dian Man. He gave her a smile covering up the sadness that shown in his eyes. "I've heard what happened, you were on the battlefield with my father, he died in glory" he said his hands not leaving her shoulders. Images of Dian Wei on the ground with pikes sticking out of him surfaced behind her lids.

"Yes…glory" she muttered stepping out of his grasp. Glory doesn't even cut it. She watched as Dian Man sauntered back to her lord and exchanged words with him before Cao Cao stepped in front of the castle inhabitants. The room fell into silence ready to cling to every word uttered from Cao Cao's mouth. Ming Wei's eyes locked onto her leaders before he started speaking.

"Dian Wei…" Abruptly he cut himself off and stared at his assassin. Ming stared back noting the glassy look in his eyes.

"He was a respectable bodyguard and a skilled warrior. One of the best warriors in Wei. We will honor his memory and I offer Dian Man a seat in my household. Ming Wei, Dian Man the loss of your kinsmen is a great tragedy he will be honored." At that Cao Cao's robes billowed out around him as he turned and walked from the room. Ming shifted in her spot then fled from the room. Quickly the horse mistress caught up to Wei's ruler. As she fell into step with him she looked at him and noticed the absence of composure. Dian's death had greatly affected him and Ming kept quiet watching her master shed tears for her brother. Everyone is human and Dian's death rang out as a warning that sooner or later they would be next.

"My lord, I'm sorry" she said softly. Cao Cao stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Your loss is far greater than mine Aya. You lost your kinsmen I lost a soldier. Bodyguards can be replaced, brothers cannot."

"My lord, Dian was not just a bodyguard to you, he was your friend. He was happy to serve you and it's my fault he's…" she trailed off and buried her face in her hands like she used to do when she was little.

"You did not expect the consequences but warning us…Aya you saved my life and the life of my son at a cost. Though it cost you greatly it was for the greater good uniting the land." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. It was one of the only times Cao Cao seemed to show sympathy towards Ming, leaders had to be known as composed, they couldn't cry every time a soldier was killed it made them weak to do so. Ming looked up at him. Do you really think he can unite the lands? Sima's question burned in her mind. What was that strategist up to? She excused herself from his presence and sauntered off to the stables. Being near Willow might calm her down enough to think clearly.

"There you are" at first he startled her popping up so suddenly. Ming yelped and leapt over Willows pen into the hay. Zhang He tsked as he walked up.

"Not very graceful Aya" he said. Ming Wei looked up at him.

"Please do not call me that" she hissed. It had been an hour since Cao Cao's encounter and Ming still couldn't fathom why Sima Yi would plot against their leader.

"Why didn't you tell anyone they wouldn't have pushed you around so much" he said brushing off a post and leaning against it. Sometimes it was exhausting being that elegant. Ming rolled her eyes; the secret was kept mostly from her brother.

"It was easier not to say anything…things get around and Dian…" she trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"You're not wearing your marks" he said pushing off the post. Ming Wei's hand fluttered up to her face where like her brother she would have black swirls inked carefully around her right eye and cheek in some elaborate way.

"There is no point in wearing it General Zhang He, I've killed my brother I should not carry the families markings.

"You were trying to protect your brother…"

"I failed him and I've failed Wei!" Ming stamped her foot like a two year old and glared at the general angrily.

"Don't you understand? It's my fault! It's my entire fault!" With that she tossed a shovel at the man throwing him out of the stable. Then Ming apologized to the horses for scaring them with a raised voice. Her hand flew up to pet Willow's muzzle but instead the horse latched onto her hair and began to chew on it. Pulling her braid out of the horse's mouth she offered her an apple. Willow swallowed it greedily and eyed Ming for more.

"You are a spoiled horse" she muttered dumping feed into Willows stall. "It's a wonder you're not fat" The horse snorted and stomped its foot at the remark before beginning to graze. Even the horses were touchy with her. Everyone was accusing her of something; some had more right to than others.

"Ming Wei" She turned at her name and stepped back involuntarily. Xiahou Dun had that effect on people.

"Master Xiahou Dun" she said softly looking at her feet. She heard him grunt and sworn he rolled his eyes.

"You are a warrior, act like one not a sheep" he said in his gruff voice causing the advice to sound like an order. "Your presence is required at the meeting." Ming looked up at him in surprise. No one said anything about a meeting; she hoped she would get to mourn in peace or at least in the presence of the horses who wouldn't mind if a little tear escaped from an assassin's eye.

Quickly she walked in step with Xiahou Dun having to jog to keep pace with his stride. Glancing every so often the question that she always wanted to ask floated into her mind like it always did when he was near. Although Ming was not stupid enough to ask the question, he was too intimidating and she didn't want to be on his bad side. But why did that man wear an eye patch and how did he lose his eye?

"Why are you staring?" he asked suddenly. Ming's eyes widened and she looked away.

"I'm not" she said quickly.

"You're always staring at my eye patch" he said grunting at the end. So the man had noticed over the years how she gaped at him like a turkey. She felt her cheeks growing red with heat.

"It was a battle, which I lost my eye in. Gao Shun, a stray arrow hit me in the eye and I lost it" he explained. Short, simple, not so sweet. They reached the council room and headed inside for the meeting.

"Aya" Cao Cao called her out quickly and she stepped forward, bowing to her ruler.

"My lord" she said softly.

"I know this will be hard on you Aya, but we must try to take out both Shu and Wu before they get powerful. You must go to Shu and divert their attention to Wu and off of Wei."

"My lord if I may speak" she said. "Shu and Wu are in an alliance by the marriage of Sun Shang Xiang and Shu's leader Liu Bei. They would not kindly welcome me into their midst"

"Aya this does not concern us figure it out. I trust you will figure things out. You will leave when you are able" Cao Cao said. Ming spaced out after that. How on earth would she make the people of Shu believe she was on their side when everyone knew she wasn't? Surely they would have heard of her failed attempt to disorient Wu into believing her.

Willow seemed to sense her tension as she placed the reins on her horse. She would probably walk into her death and no one seemed to care if she did. Worse comes to worse she'll have to kill Liu Bei and claim the lands belong to Wei after that. It would make things a lot easier but Cao Cao seemed to want to crush his opponents himself. Show the kingdoms his was superior to theirs. That was the only explanation. Ming Wei threw herself up on the horse and led her out of the stable.

"And off to Shu we go, if we live…only they know" she mumbled and kicked willow into a cantering stride.


	7. Prison

Chapter 7- Prison

Day 17 of being in Shu. Ming Wei thought she was doing rather well considering things. Once she was spotted by Shu's army, some of its generals came to meet her. Actually two well known generals of Shu came to fight her. They announced themselves as Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. Ming had only heard of their battles never having faced them before. She was holding her own rather well until two unexpected visitors had shown up. Two people she's battled before, Generals Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Apart they were easy to defeat but together they were impossible to get the upper hand on even for the most skilled assassin. They took her out quicker than she had taken out any of her targets.

Ming woke up in damp stone cell cut off from sunlight. She only knew the days by the feeding schedule. One dish of slop in the morning and one in the evenings. One more than the prisoners were given in Wei. Wei wanted prisoners to crack and submit, Shu was lenient in comparison. Ming sat in the corner of her cell staring down at the rat that sniffed around her shoe. Her only company was rodents and the ever silent guards that stood outside her cell. She could try training the rats to get her a knife but that would take months and she didn't have the patience. She didn't have months; it would be easier to try and bust out and run. A door opened somewhere to her left and Ming heard footsteps walking toward her prison. Seventeen days of being alone in the stone cell, of course someone wanted to talk to her now. Inclining her eyes but not her head she watched a young man not much older than she, walked up to the bamboo bars that withheld her and opened them up. He studied her disheveled appearance for several minutes as he stepped into the cell and leaned against the wall. She in turn stared at him through her bangs calculating his physique and the likely possibility that she would be caught by this man if she tried to run. His long brown hair was bound in a low ponytail that seemed to fit his mature face perfectly. He looked like a scholar with a soldier's physical prowess. Perhaps he was in a similar status as Wu's Lu Xun? In her condition he'd take her out instantly. And off she went into the back of her mind comparing the two kingdoms again. For seven days she sat comparing the generals, and then she had to shake that out of her mind. Why would she be comparing Wu and Shu with each other when her home was in Wei? This time she lifted her head to stare at the man, his eyes glued to her. Was he perhaps scared? Did he not know what to ask or say? Was he just there to torment her with no words? Seventeen days without any means of bathing took its toll. Her raven hair fell in tangles down her back resembling a hastily made bird's nest. Her top was ripped from the fight exposing her midsection and the birthmark on the right side of her stomach. Her pants in turn had rips up and down them; the only article in tact was her boots. The man cleared his throat causing her eyes to lift into his dark hues.

"And you need?" she questioned her voice cracking from no use. She knew she was in no position to be asking questions and pissing anyone off; she'd lose her head. He studied her a bit more.

"Your name is Ming Wei, sister of Dian Wei and you're Aya as well the assassin for Cao Cao?" he seemed to pose it as a question when she knew it was a statement. Upon mention of her brother's name she coughed to cover a sob that did not go unnoticed by the young man.

"You tried to deceive Wu but failed. Now you're here to trick Shu?"

"I held up my end of the bargain with Wu in the attack, who are you anyway?" she spat out.

"Jiang Wei" he answered curtly, wasn't this conversation pleasant. She noticed a single guard move to stand in front of the cell where he could watch her meticulously. It wasn't like Ming was stupid enough to attack at that moment. The man in front of her crossed his arms over his chest and studied her some more. Was that all he ever did? If he was a strategist then quite possibly. Losing interest, she lowered her head to watch the rat again as it scurried around her shoe looking for food.

"What exactly is Wei's plan?" he asked. "Surely you know the reason you were sent here" Ming let out a tangled laugh.

"You're going to have to do better than asking nicely" she said.

She's right" Looking towards the front of the cell Ming stared at Lu Xun. Why was he here in Shu? Then she remembered the wedding that would take place. It couldn't have been that soon? Perhaps he was studying under someone? That couldn't be it either, perhaps a treaty has come between the two.

"You have no right to be down here Lu Xun" Jiang Wei snarled pushing himself off the wall and towards the Wu soldier. Was that tension between them, clearly they didn't like each other. Ming noted that in the back of her head. Lu Xun sent Jiang a smirk, then turning he left.

"I did help you out in the battle of Wei! I went against my own people!" She didn't know what caused her to yell out at the retreating back of Lu Xun but she had.

"Are you really sure you can trust Wu?" she asked Jiang after he resumed his stance against the wall. He chose not to answer but she could see in his tense jaw that he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

"You came to Wu with a false story to get them to let you into their kingdom. For some reason you wanted Wu's trust, perhaps to get information out of them? Wei sent you to do something what was it?" he didn't seem so nice anymore as he demanded answers. So that's why Lu Xun was here, they had informed Wu they had caught her and wanted information. Or perhaps Wu found out and sent Lu Xun to warn them. Ming buried her face into her knees.

"Here I am trying to help unite the lands and I'm in prison" she mumbled giving a muffled laugh. With those words she could almost feel Jiang Wei stiffen.

"They're going to kill me" she muttered. Jiang Wei had walked out of the cell closing the bamboo door behind him. Again she was alone.

He returned back hours later with an older man and woman. Setting a tray of food in front of her, Jiang Wei and his companions stood along the opposite wall.

"It's poisoned now?" she questioned glancing at the food.

"Why would it be poisoned?" the older man asked.

"Why wouldn't it? You're going to kill me anyway why not in the food I eat?" she questioned.

"You say you're trying to unite the land" The woman said. That indeed was what she said.

"Yes…It doesn't matter anymore now that I'll be dead"

"That is our goal here in Shu, to bring peace to a united land" Jiang Wei spoke up staring her down.

"Do you really think it wise if Cao Cao ruled?" the older man asked causing Ming to look up at him in shock. It was the same question Sima Yi posed to her not long ago.

"I've served Lord Cao Cao for years, why would I betray him now?"

"You do not think him a wise ruler" he stated it like a fact.

"I never…"

"You didn't answer the question" he cut her off swiftly. Ming Wei looked at the ground feeling like a girl being scolded by her father. Had she really stated that Lord Cao Cao was not fit to rule without actually stating anything? Wei was all she knew; forever Shu and Wu had been her enemy. **Survive!** She looked up and for the first time while on a mission she stated the truth to her enemy.

"I followed my brother's path in serving Wei. It may not have been what I wanted but at least I was with my brother, with my kinsmen. Wherever my brother had gone I'd follow, he was all I had left" She stared into the man's eyes. It was true, she had only joined Wei to prove to Dian she was as strong as he, she was no longer a sickly child from his childhood that he had to protect. She could protect herself now. It seemed like a long time ago.

"_I can do it Dian. I am strong enough now and you know it's true" Ming crossed her arms and glared at her brother. Always the strong one always the one protecting her when they were little. But she had changed, grown up and matured into a woman. A woman that could fight, she had a fighting spirit and everyone knew it. The exact opposite of the girl he knew from childhood. The small, fragile girl that couldn't go out much due to sickness. The small girl whom needed protecting from everything._

"_You work with horses Ming Wei, you cannot fight in battles. What makes you think you can offer anything to Wei?" he asked._

"_Every little bit helps brother" What her brother didn't know about her fighting skills didn't kill him._

"_You can your services in the stables Ming, but don't go near the training area" Ming smiled at her brother's retreated back, she had just found her way in._

"_I am skillful and quick" she stated standing in front of the seated ruler of Wei. He looked bored sitting atop his throne with Sima Yi by his side studying her, assessing her with his dark eyes._

"_You are merely a stable girl, what skills in battle do you possibly possess?" Cao Cao's question came out harsh and disinterested at the same time. Ming's lips curled up into a smile. Then she disappeared from sight. Stealth, that one skill that she could manipulate and use, being light on her feet and not tall gave her the opportunity to have speed. Where she could not win in a battle of strength, she made up for the lack of skill in this area. Staying out of sight and low profile until she could get close to her target and achieve her goal._

"_Behind you" she whispered into Cao Cao's ear knowing it was a gamble that he didn't kill her right there. _

"_You're skills in stealth are exceptional, but can you kill?" he asked sitting up a little straighter as he watched her return to her spot in front of him. _

"_If it comes down to me or the enemy, I'll cut down anyone who stands in my way" She will not be weak again, she will not need protection. _

"_I ask one thing, that my brother not be told of this. I do not need his worry and neither do you. His task is to protect you Lord Cao Cao not worry for his kinsmen" Cao Cao looked at the girl, she could prove to be useful so he obliged to her request._

"It does not matter who rules the land as long as it united" she answered the question finally and looked at the three people before her. Her words to Lord Cao Cao rang through her mind. **I will serve only you Lord Cao Cao. **

"Why do you want the land united?" the man asked. An obvious question deserves an obvious answer.

"Because it's bad….I have seen what war can do. I've seen villages destroyed and families torn apart. I've seen children turn into orphans in one minute all for war and controlling a territory. No one should live through this turmoil that has plagued this land" she retracted her earlier statement after seeing the tense jaw of Jiang Wei. She was pissing them off, not helping her case. **Survive!**

"I do not think we can trust her" The woman stated adamantly.

"Then don't trust me. Leave me to rot away" she said staring the woman down. "Let me join my brother in peace!" With that she kicked the tray away from her scattering the food everywhere for the rodents to rush out and eat.

"Yes your brother Dian Wei" Jiang Wei spoke up. "He died not long ago, his body not even cold in the ground before you were sent out on a mission here. Cao Cao has no respect" **I will serve only you. **

"You're right" she muttered laying her head against her knees. "Wei is horrible. But they get things done"

"Why don't you serve someone else, someone who will honor you and appreciate your skill?"

"Who are you?" she questioned loudly. They were wearing her nerves.

"I am Zhuge Liang" Zhuge Liang the strategist of Shu. "This is my wife Yue Ying"

"Use my skills to the fullest? Honor me? Appreciate my skills?" she was well aware they had not said the first part of her statement. She let out a strangled laugh.

"Leave me to eat" she turned away. "I'll take dirt and poison over you any day."

Jiang Wei brought her, her meals from then on. The only human interaction she got. Surely by now Wei knew of her capture? Cao Cao figured she could ease her way out. **I will serve only you. **Day by day she felt her strength dwindling as the effects of a fever took over

"Are you feeling ill?" Jiang Wei asked. So he had noticed too how her movements were slow, mechanical how she seemed to sweat a bit more even though the cell she was in was cool. She grunted at him from her spot on the ground her forehead touching the cool stone. She had been stock piling the food given to her, watching the rats eat pieces of it and then deciding it was not poisoned she herself ate.

"We aren't trying to poison you"

"Shut up" she muttered curling into herself. "Even rodents need to eat"

No words passed between them for several days, although strangely, his presence comforted her; knowing she wasn't going to die without at least someone knowing it. At night if she were sure the guards were asleep or couldn't hear her, she would allow the grief to wash over her and then only then would she think of her beloved brother Dian. Because of her foolishness he was dead. **I will serve only you. **Her loyalty to Cao Cao ran deep she would not switch sides on a whim, however, could she really continue to serve the man her brother did with him no longer around. After all it was his dream that lead him to serve Cao Cao and not hers. She merely followed in her brother's footsteps. "I am a fool" she whispered to the rats. "I don't think I can serve him anymore. Not without feeling this pain every day." It pained her to think of Sima Yi, trying to get the throne. Then she realized she was just like her brother, Always loyal to the death to someone she could never attain.

"You are ill" Jiang Wei stated at her curled up form. "Let us treat you."

"I would die in here before I allowed that" she muttered. Her body ached with pain that she seemed to feel even in her bones. The fever had taken over now locking her in its clutches. Her skin felt as though it were on fire but cool to the touch. It hurt to move, it even hurt to think. All she wanted to do was sleep it all away. She heard the door open which only made her head hurt worse.

"Go away"

"You have a fever" he said, his cold hand touching her forehead. She mumbled in protest when he lifted her in his arms. "You need to get better if you wish to speak properly with Lord Liu Bei"

"Her fevers down"

"Good…Are you with us Ming Wei?" the question was posed and her groan was the only response the asker got. She peeled her eyes open even though they felt like heavy stone. It took a bit for the blurriness of her vision to subside, though when it did she was not alone.

"You're up finally" Jiang Wei spoke in a soft voice too soft for what she was normally used to.

"Why didn't you let me die?" the question was posed to the other man across the room from her. He had a regal air about him, his black hair tied up atop his head and his brows knitted in a way that made him look like he was thinking. This man must be the ruler. She rubbed her temples, what was the name Jiang Wei used in the prison when he carried her out of her cell?

"That is what Cao Wei would've wanted" he stated. Even his voice held an air to it that screamed I'm in charge. Ming sat up slowly and looked crossly at Shu's leader. "Doubtful"

"Sima Yi made it clear that you were no longer needed in Wei" Zhuge Liang spoke from the doorway.

"Come take a walk with me Ming Wei" Liu Bei asked. It seemed she had a choice whether to take his now outstretched hand or to decline. Did she even have the option of declining? Hesitantly Ming took a hold of his hand only to have him grasp hers in a semi-tight hold. She was swept from the room before she got a chance to speak again.

Cheng Du, she had to admit was a quaint little city full of beauty. It was peaceful despite all the yelling from children and loud bustling from the marketplace. Ming was confused when Liu Bei lead her outside the walls of his capitol. They walked to a small village not far from the gates.

"You walk freely outside your walls?" she asked surprised that Liu Bei faced no fear when he stepped outside the walled fortress. Liu Bei laughed at her making her eyes narrow in a semblance of hatred.

"This is not Wei, we do not rule with an iron fist" Bei answered. Ming spared a glance at Zhao Yun who followed closely behind. This man who took her down with his spear when she was not prepared, he was a force to be reckoned with; and yet when he was not in battle he seemed to be a changed man. Slightly more friendly with her and even more friendly with his comrades. She had heard them cracking jokes and laughing as she walked by. Yet when he saw her with Liu Bei he offered to come along on the walk. Did he still see her as dangerous, if he did not he would have been wrong.

"Wei does not rule with an iron fist. Our people adore Cao Cao he gives them what they need, security! He cares for the people" she said vehemently

"And yet slowly, you talk as though you do not belong there anymore." The statement almost knocked her to the ground. She flinched as though he had raised his hand against her. She stared at him levelly.

"I most certainly belong there" she said admonished. **Survive! **

"If you truly believed that you would have bolted by now" Liu Bei watched her calmly as she looked around in thought.

"And what makes you think I still won't bolt?" she asked as a gust of wind blew her ratty hair into her face. Liu Bei chuckled at her again.

"You and I both know you would've been long gone by now given the chance."

"You trust me enough to walk beside you outside the gates of your protected Capitol?"

"I have Zhao Yun with me and you have no weapon" the smirk on his face made her want to slap him. Certainly he was more trained at the eye than that.

"You're wrong there" she said out loud. **Survive!** She didn't know what possessed her, but she had spoken the truth towards the leader. **Trust. **Stepping forwards she took Liu Bei's hand and turned it upwards before laying a small blade onto his palm. It would've been easy to kill him by slashing his throat. Maybe it was time for a change, she no longer had to follow in her brother's footsteps. Could she really do what she wanted? No longer did she have to strive to prove her strength and will.

"You grabbed the blade as I swept you out the door" Liu Bei spoke and she knew he was stating the truth. No man got to where he did without knowing the things done behind his back. She had anticipated his watchful eyes but knew not how to counter them.

"I've spoken with Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang. They had some interesting insights" Liu Bei spoke and she stared at him with veiled eyes. "We do not wish to kill you Ming Wei, but will be forced to if you don't cooperate and defect from Wei. You are too dangerous as an enemy."

And just like that the choice was laid out in front of her. Stay with Wei and die a servant of Cao Cao, or live and get back at Wu for the death of Dian Wei. She could join her brother in death, or avenge him. Sun Ce's days were numbered.

"I will join you Liu Bei, I am no longer trying to show my brother I can be as good as him. I will not be bested by anyone."

"You realize we cannot fully trust you yet Ming Wei, you did betray Wu when it was most convenient"

"I never betrayed anyone Liu Bei of Shu. I simply deceived them with my words, never had I pledged myself in servitude of the Wu family." Liu Bei shared a look with his bodyguard.

"Then pledge your loyalty and servitude to me" Ming froze to the spot as his words left his lips. Sever ties with her lord? She had served Wei for years along with her beloved kinsmen. Could she ever really, truly defect from Wei? Or would she forever be a puppet of Cao Cao. ** I will serve only you. I will serve only you. I will serve only you. Survive!**

Ming fell to one knee and looking up at the leader of Shu she spilled out the oath that was once spoken to the leader of Wei.

"I Ming Wei, Pledge myself to you Lord Liu Bei of Shu. I will serve you until the last breath of my body has escaped these lips."


End file.
